1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol actuators and more specifically to a child resistant aerosol actuator.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Child resistant closures for many types of containers are known in the art. In particular, such closures are required for use on containers for pharmaceutical products and have become increasing commonly used on other household products which are potentially dangerous if accidentally ingested by children.
Closures which are child resistant must have different structures and functions based upon the type of container the closure is designed to be used with. Closures commonly require two or more separate actions to open, for example certain caps or lids must be depressed and then rotated to be removed. To be user friendly, the function of such multiple action closures must be simple and obvious. At the same time, the child resistant structure must be unobtrusive, and not interfere with the normal use of the closure.
Further, child resistant closures designed for use with aerosol products provided in pressurized containers with depressible valve stems have special requirements because the closure mechanism has to include a means of applying a significant downward force on the valve stem to release the pressurized fluid from the container which can be easily manipulated by an adult but at the same time requires more strength and/or cognition than a child would normally be expected to possess. In that regard, conventional child resistant closures have employed flip-top caps, caps attached to rotatable collars, depressible/rotatable closures, and various types of crossbars, tabs or caps which must be moved or squeezed before a pushbutton can be depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,619 disclosures a flip-top closure with child resistant packaging system. The flip-top closure includes a cap formed integral with a base member and connected to the base member by a hinge which facilitates pivoting motion of the cap relative to the base member. The child resistant locking system includes a releasable locking engagement which facilitates retaining the cap in a locked position and resists opening of the flip-top container by a child when the cap is in the closed position and upon squeezing opposed side walls of the cap inwardly in a squeeze direction to decrease a diameter of the cap and increase a diameter of the cap in a direction extending normal the squeeze direction to allow movement of the cap to the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,754 relates to an aerosol system having lockable cap. A cap is removeably attached to a collar rotatably secured to the container. When the cap is rotated, the cap and collar rotate together about the rim of the container without detaching. The cap encloses an applicator or pump preventing inadvertent dispensing of the contents as well as rendering the container more tamper resistant. In one variation, the cap includes at least one tooth which engages a slot or an opening in the collar to achieve locking. The cap may be rotated or snap fit into place depending on the variation. Caps that are directly mountable to a rim of a container are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,061 involves a safety closure for container including a security cap and an applicator assembled within an interior of an upstanding wall which is longitudinally movably and axially rotatable enabling cycling between a locked state and an unlocked state. The applicator is rotationally governed by a rotation locking member including a push button and an arched biasing member. Vertical motion of a push button is governed by a projecting locking feature extending from the applicator. The locking feature engages with a actuation governing edge in a locked state and rotates free of the governing edge into an unlocked, dispensing state, enabling vertical motion of the applicator for dispensing contents from with the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,171 teaches an applicator for an aerosol container including a crossbar is disposed between the container and the applicator button. The crossbar is movable with respect to the valve stem between at least a first position blocking depression of the applicator button with respect to the valve stem and a second position permitting depression of the applicator button with respect to the valve stem. The crossbar can be moved from either side of the applicator, and one or more springs are carried by the crossbar for engaging the container and biasing the crossbar to the blocking position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,896 is directed to a safety closure for a container which includes a sleeve fixed to the container inside of which a part is rotatable to place the container in a position where dispensing may take place. A recess in the sleeve with a vertical wall cooperates with an outwardly biased hinged tab on the rotatable part abutting the wall and preventing rotation, unless the tab is pushed in to clear the wall, while at the same time rotating the first part to said dispensing position.
However, none of the above structures provide a multiple action safety mechanism designed for use as an aerosol actuator which has the right balance of simple functionality, obviousness and unobtrusiveness.